


Fraser is missing

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: After the "Hand of Franklin adventure" Ray has returned to Chicago to find things changed.  Then Fraser goes missing while on patrol in the NWT and it's Ray, Turnbull and Frobisher to the rescue.





	Fraser is missing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Fraser is missing

## Fraser is missing

  
by Savannah Heath  


Disclaimer: Characters belong to Alliance.

* * *

FRASER IS MISSING By Savannah Heath  
  
M/M Fraser/Kowalski PG13-rated Language   
  
The Due South characters belong to Alliance.   
  
Ray Kowalski had been back from his great adventure for two months and he was not having an easy time adjusting to life without Fraser. He found his job wasn't as satisfying as it had been. No one was left at the 27th from the old days except Welsh. Everyone else had moved on. Fraser was in his beloved Northwest Areas (he knew it was Territories but he liked hearing Fraser's voice in his head correcting him). Vecchio had married The Stella and moved to Florida. Huey and Dewey had quit to open a comedy club. Frannie had a new baby. So here he was. Ray was back at his same old desk at the 27th. He was living in his same old boring apartment. He didn't even have a turtle. He'd asked Frannie to look after it while he was away on his adventure and she had developed an attachment to Turtle, so now Ray really and truly was alone. Even his parents had returned to Arizona. Ray worked and tried to forget how alone he was.  
  
It was an ordinary Monday. Ray was at work early. He'd been in about an hour when Welsh arrived. In about ten minutes Welsh called him into his office. When he entered Welsh looked up and Ray knew it wasn't going to be good news.  
  
"Close the door and sit down."  
  
"It's bad isn't it?" he said as he sat in a straight chair near Welsh's desk.  
  
"It's not good news. Renfield Turnbull called a few minutes ago. He thought you should know that Fraser is missing."  
  
"Missing. How would they know? He's out in the middle of a freaking wasteland. He's probably just out of phone range. I doubt there are that many cell towers up there."  
  
"He has missed his last two call-ins. He was supposed to report to his supervisor last Thursday and again yesterday. You know Fraser is a stickler for following rules. He's got a satellite radio and a cell phone. No one has reported seeing him since last Tuesday when he left Inuvik.   
  
"That's almost a week. Shit. Sir, I need some time off."  
  
"Here, sign this. I'll put the paperwork through. You got a flight from O'Hare in 3 hours. Go pack. You're flying into Yellowknife and Turnbull will meet you there. He and Buck Frobisher will go with you to Inuvik and you will retrace Fraser's route. There is a group starting out from Yellowknife today and they will meet up with your group. Good luck and God speed. Go find Fraser."  
  
"Yes, sir. Thanks."  
  
"And Ray, be careful."  
  
Ray grinned and then took off at a run.   
  
Twelve hours later Ray got off a flight in Yellowknife. He saw Turnbull. "Any word," he asked?  
  
"Detective Kowalski it is good to see you. No word yet. We've got a flight to Inuvik in forty minutes. Sergeant Frobisher will meet us there."  
  
Ray went to the restroom and splashed water on his face. He looked like a man who hadn't slept in a month. He knew it hadn't really been that long. He followed Turnbull to a small canteen and got a cup of coffee and a very old cheese sandwich. He wished Dief were here he could ... Hey, Dief.  
  
"Turbull, where's Dief?"  
  
"Diefenbaker is with Corporal Fraser."  
  
"Good, if he's got Dief he can't be in too much trouble."  
  
Turnbull smiled but didn't say anything. Ray remembered the last day before he had returned to the States. He and Fraser had returned from their great adventure. No hand of Franklin to show off to the neighbors but a lot of great stories. Oh God, he had Inuit stories now. He had sat down on the porch of Fraser's cabin and Dief had come along and sit beside him. "Furball, yeah, you. I'm talking, so listen up. You take care of Fraser." Dief had whined. "Yeah, I thought so, too. But I guess we were both wrong. Anyway you take care of him. Remember I love you both and I will be back." Well he was back but not the way he would have preferred.   
  
The flight to Inuvik was horrible. Ray wished he had not even smelled food in Yellowknife. When they finally landed he considered kissing the ground but after he caught sight of himself reflected in a window, he wasn't sure what kind of reception the ground would give him. He couldn't imagine anyone or anything who would wish to kiss him. Dief might. Dief loved him. If only... Not going there. Did not have time for that shit today.  
  
Frobisher was there to meet them. "Any news," Turnbull asked?  
  
"Nothing yet. The other group is already on their way. As soon as you gentleman get your luggage we'll go back to the RCMP post. They have everything we'll need there."  
  
So two hours later Ray was on a dog sled driven by Turnbull heading on a real adventure. Keep your fucking Franklin hands just give him a glimpse of Benton Fraser. Please, God!  
  
For the first few hours Ray was almost oblivious to the elements. It felt great to be on the move; to be finally doing something. But as night came down quickly he became aware of the cold. He remembered this cold. He'd last experienced the cold with Fraser on their great adventure. The sled he was on slowed and stopped and he realized that Frobisher had been signally them to stop. They were near a small cabin. He was stiff ashe got off the sled and he walked about for a while trying to work out the kinks. When he entered the cabin he found Frobisher had a fire going and was sitting at the table looking through a log book.  
  
"Has Turnbull got the dogs situated?" he asked as Ray entered.  
  
"He was still around back when I came in. What you got there?"  
  
"This is one of the supply posts that the RCMP uses up this way. I'm checking to see when Benton was last here."  
  
Ray walked behind Buck and looked over his shoulder. "There," he pointed excitedly to the last entry. "That's Fraser's handwriting. I'd know it anywhere."  
  
Buck looked at the entry. Finally he handed the book to Ray. "Son, what's the date there. I can't seem to make out that tiny writing."  
  
Ray looked at the writing. Something was definitely not right. While the entry was in Benton's precise penmanship the date was not Fraser's writing. As Buck had said it was tiny. Fraser wrote much larger and ... no, that was not the way Fraser made his 7's. Something had happened. Someone else had entered the date.  
  
Turnbull entered just as Ray reached this conclusion so he called him over to look at the log. Turnbull agreed that Fraser had not entered that date. Then Turnbull had produced a pocket torch and looked very carefully at the page. "Detective Kowalski, I believe there was another date entered and then erased and this was written over it."  
  
Ray took the book from Turnbull and the light and held the light under the page and there was the impression where Fraser that written the date. 11-15-2000.The date written over was the 17th. "Do you see the date," he asked Turnbull.  
  
"Yes, the 15th. While the other date is two days later. Why would it be important to make people believe that Fraser was here on the 17th and not the 15th?" Ray asked.  
  
"Good question Detective." They both turned to Frobisher and found the older man asleep. "Sir," Turnbull said, turning to Ray. "If you will get Sergeant Frobisher's sleeping bag warmed I'll start us some supper. I think we all need to hit the hay as soon as possible."  
  
"After we eat, I'd like to look around the cabin to see if I see any trace of what might have happened," Ray said.  
  
"Treat it like a crime scene. A very good idea."  
  
Ray begins looking around the cabin, while Turnbull was warming food over the fire. Frobisher continued to sleep. Ray noticed some markings on the floor near the rear door. He used Turnbull's torch and crawled around on the floor looking at the markings.  
  
"Turnbull, come look at this. I believe someone has been dragged along this floor. Can you say the marks? Does this look like where a man was dragged to the door?"  
  
Turnbull got down on the floor and looked at the same marks. He removed a tape measure from his backpack and measured the distance and width of the marks. "I believe you may be a right. This would appear to be the markings of a large man dragging I slightly smaller man. There may have been two men dragging the first. Do you think that it was Corporal Fraser who was being dragged?"  
  
"I'm very much afraid so. What the hell do you suppose he ran into here? I mean what goes on up here, smuggling, poaching what else?"  
  
"There have been a number of crimes reported in this area within the last few months. Poaching is, as you mentioned, one of the major problems. Smuggling has been on the rise for several years. Believe it or not, drugs are actually smuggled through this area into larger cities in both Canada and the United States. One of the larger smuggling rings to operate in this area was actually brought down through the efforts of Corporal Fraser. Corporal Fraser was instrumental in bringing down the Cunningham gang who had been smuggling millions of dollars worth of drugs and diamonds through this area for several years. The kingpin, Gustav Cunningham, is awaiting trial in Yellowknife even now."   
  
"Let me guess, I suppose the star witness against Mr. Gustav Cunningham will be one, Benton Fraser."  
  
"That would be correct, Detective."  
  
"Well what the fuck do we do now?"  
  
Ray and Turnbull looked at each other. Neither man knew the answer. Turnbull finished preparing supper and they woke Frobisher so they could eat. Finally Turnbull and Frobisher lay down to sleep. But Ray was too worried about Fraser to sleep. He fell asleep sitting at the table looking at the log book. His sleep was plagued my dreams of Fraser. He would see Fraser but not be able to reach him. He was hearing Fraser's voice and feel Fraser was close by but be unable to see him. Finally, he dreamed that he reached Fraser only to find his partner dead. This last dream caused Ray to awaken in tears. He arose and pulled on his coat and walked out to check on the dogs. As he started back to the cabin he had the feeling that he was being watched. He went very slowly and turned around as if looking at the landscape. He decided that if he were being watched the person watching must be in the wooded area just to the north of the cabin. Ray walked on as if he was returning to the cabin but he circled the building and took up a stance watching the trees. Just as the first rays of sunlight reached the trees Ray saw a glimpse of reflected light coming from just inside the tree line about 100 meters north of the cabin. He was right they were being watched. That made him feel better about Fraser. Because if Fraser was dead why would anyone be following them. He wished suddenly that he had Dief with him. Dief would be able to reach the tree line without alerting the watcher to his presence. Ray decided that he needed a diversion, but what? He opened the door of the cabin and stuck his head inside. Turnbull was sitting at the table looking over the notes Ray had made the night before.  
  
"Turnbull," he hissed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come here. I need some help and please keep your voice down."   
  
"What can I do for you, Detective?"  
  
"Call me Ray. I believe we are being watched. There is some one in the woods just north of the cabin. I've been watching them for about an hour."  
  
"What would you like me to do?"  
  
"I need you to create a diversion. Do you have a loaded firearm?"  
  
"Of course."   
  
"Go a little way to the south, but in sight of that tree line and fire your gun at something. Fire several times to, hopefully, get their attention, so I can make it to the tree line. Okay?"  
  
"Righty-o."   
  
Turnbull pulled on his coat and walked to the south about a hundred paces.  
  
As soon as Turnbull started firing Ray edged around the cabin and watched the tree line. He was about to make a run for it when he heard shouting behind him. Buck Frobisher was yelling at Turnbull. Couldn't get a better diversion, so Ray ran. He ran like his, no, like Fraser's life depended on it. He almost made it to the man lurking in the trees except he hit a line and found himself laying on the ground with a rifle pressed into his neck. "Great, Ray," he told himself. Then Dief came out of nowhere and knocked the guy holding the gun on his ass. Ray rolled just as the gun fired into the ground. Then Ray was on the guy pummeling him. Dief with bared teeth watched. Turnbull finally pulled Ray off the man.  
  
"Detective. Ray, Ray. We need him alive to help us find Corporal Fraser."  
  
Yeah, that made sense. Ray got off the ground and allowed Turnbull to pull the stalker to his feet.  
  
"Good work, men," Frobisher said as he joined them. "So this is one of the scoundrels who have abducted Benton."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," the guy bluffed.  
  
"Good, you play dumb," Ray said. "I'm just itching to give you a beating."  
  
The man tried to step away from Ray but Turnbull was not letting him move. "You can't let him do that."  
  
"Sure they can," Ray said. "We're in the middle of no where. Who's gonna miss you?"  
  
"Look I was just told to watch you guys. Just watch."  
  
"Who gave that order," Turnbull asked?  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Okay, you guys take a walk and Dief and I will take care of him," Ray said. Dief moved closer as if he too where looking forward to meting out some justly deserved punishment. Frobisher said, "I think I'll go and get myself some breakfast. Would you like to join me, Renfield?"  
  
"Hold on. Look, I used to work on the pipeline but I got fired and I've not been able to find work. And this guy I met in Yellowknife got me a job up here. He said I would be a guide. And for the first couple of months I thought it was on the up and up. I took guys outhunting and stuff. But about a month ago things went squirrelly. We started moving stuff at night and sitting up some kind of underground bunker. I thought maybe they knew there was going to be a war or something. Then three days ago I'm sent to guard a prisoner. And he's a Mountie. Well, I figure I'm in deep shit. So when they told me to come and watch this cabin I jumped at the chance. I was figuring after I called and told them that you'd left I'd head on back to Inuvik myself and see about getting back toward home."  
  
"What's the Mounties' name?" Ray asked.  
  
"Fraser."  
  
"Is he still alive?" Frobisher asked. Ray held his breath.  
  
"He was when I left camp yesterday morning."  
  
"How do you contact the camp?" Ray asked.  
  
"I've got a sat phone."  
  
"Call them," Ray said, "and tell them that we just left heading on toward Fraser's next stop. Then you take us to the camp."  
  
"I ain't going back to that camp!"  
  
"You're going to jail for kidnapping a Mountie," Frobisher reminded him. "If you help us it will go easier on you."  
  
"They will kill me," he whined.  
  
"What's you name," Ray asked?  
  
"Vernon Cobb."  
  
"Well, Vernon if you don't take us, I'll kill you. That Mountie is my best friend and partner and I am not leaving without him."  
  
"How far is this camp?" Turnbull asked.  
  
"About three hours by dog sled."  
  
"And how far to the next stop that Fraser would have made?" Ray asked.  
  
"About 12 hours."  
  
"But they got somebody posted about halfway along the trail to make sure you stay on target," Vernon said.  
  
"So as soon as he calls we need to be on the way. Let's get loaded up and then let him call," Frobisher said.  
  
They packed up and got the sleds loaded, and then they proceeded to where Vernon had his sled and team. It was decided that Ray would drive Vernon's team and Vernon would take Ray's place on Turnbull's sled. Dief would run along side and make sure they stayed on the right path. Vernon was not happy but Ray did not care. He just had to get to Ben. Ben, when had he starting thinking of him as Ben. In the days before he'd left Canada he thought of Fraser as Ben a lot. But he almost never called him that aloud. "Wait for me, Ben," he chanted as he drove the dogsled.  
  
About a mile from the camp Ray saw Frobisher signal for them to stop. There was a natural overhang so they could leave the dogs and sleds. They would continue the rest of the way on foot. Dief would, of course, accompany them.   
  
"Turnbull, please give me a gun," Ray begged as they walked along.   
  
"Please Ray, if you wish me to call you Ray, perhaps you could call me Renfield."  
  
"Renfield, sure, I can do that. Now a gun. Please!"  
  
"Ray, I can not give you a weapon. I'm sorry."  
  
"Kowalski, here you better have a gun," Frobisher handed Ray a gun. Turnbull just rolled his eyes.   
  
Vernon suddenly decided that he had done all he wanted to for these men. "Look, I need to get out of here. Those guys are going to kill us all."  
  
"Well, look at it this way you'll die in good company," Ray said.  
  
"No one is going to die, at least none of the good guys," Frobisher said.  
  
"That's not going to make him feel any better," Ray laughed.  
  
"You can laugh Detective, but I do not want to die. Do you?"  
  
"If Fraser's dead then yes. But as long as he breaths then I am going to do my best to keep us both alive," Ray walked on along the path. The others followed. Dief came to Ray and rubbed against his leg. "Thanks, Dief. I love you, too."  
  
When they reached the edge of a wooded area close to the camp they stopped and tried to get a feel for how many guards there were. After thirty minutes they had seen six different people moving about. They had not seen Fraser which was about to drive Ray crazy. He felt like he would die if he couldn't do something soon.  
  
"We need some way to get some of those men away," Frobisher said.  
  
"I've got an idea," Ray said. "Vernon, here, calls his friends in there and tell them he's on his way back and he has seen another group of dog sleds heading this way."  
  
"You think they'll send out a group to meet them," Frobisher guesses.  
  
"That's the hope."  
  
Vernon was not very thrilled with the plan but after Ray threatened to kick him in the head he was finally persuaded to make the call. In a couple of minutes they saw three of the men leave on sleds. As soon as they are out of sight Ray and Dief sneaked up to the building. They saw another man just inside. Dief scampered in front of the door and the man inside came out. Ray placed his gun against the guys head and cocked it. "Where is Corporal Fraser?"   
  
The man opened his mouth but Ray shushed him. And told him to point. The man pointed to a second building at the back of the compound. Ray leans forward and whispers "How many more of you are here?"  
  
"Ten," the man said. Ray moves the gun closer to the guy's temple.   
  
"The next time you lie I will shoot you."  
  
"No you won't. RCMP will not shoot except as a last resort."  
  
"You didn't do your homework. I'm not RCMP. I'm Chicago PD and I am a crack shoot and I am Benton Fraser's best friend and that just made me your biggest enemy." While Ray kept this man's attention Turnbull had disarmed another of the bad guys. That left at least one more. Frobisher came up to them and helped them carry those two into the first building where they were tied and gagged. Then Ray, Renfield and Vernon made their way to the other building. "Vernon, what's this last guy's name."  
  
"I barely know them at all. But the only one I haven't seen is Rusty."  
  
Ray went to the door with the others to either side. "Rusty, Rusty. Come quick." The door burst open and Rusty emerged and he was made quick work of. Ray entered the building and started opening doors. "Benton," he screamed. He heard a noise behind a door and found it locked. He kicked the door open and found Fraser tied up. He had been beaten. Ray was almost sick with relief that he was alive. He reached for Fraser's face and found himself smiling. Finally he pulled the gag off. "How are you, Ben?"  
  
"After seeing you come through that door I'm a lot better," Fraser said and he smiled. Ray leaned forward and the only thing that kept him from kissing Fraser was Turnbull coming to the door. So he used Turnbull's knife to cut the ropes binding Ben. The skin around the ropes was broken and bleeding. Ray suddenly looked like the wanted to knife someone in the head.  
  
"Are you hurt? Well, I can see you're hurt, but how bad is it?"  
  
"I'm fine. I tried to escape. When they caught me a couple of them hit me before they brought me in here and tied me up. Since then I've been alone. I knew you'd come."  
  
"Gentleman, I hate to rush you but Sergeant Frobisher thinks we should be out of here before those others realize they've been tricked," Turnbull said.  
  
"Sergeant Frobisher is here?"  
  
"Yes, he's watching our prisoners. Come on we've got to figure out how to get all of us out of here," Turnbull said.  
  
"I've got an idea about that," Fraser said. "Before I was locked away in here I saw quite a bit of this compound. There is a Humvee in an underground garage. I have not heard it leave so I assume it is still there. It would hold several people. And I believe it is armour plated."  
  
"Lead the way," Ray said hauling Fraser up to his feet. Fraser moved forward and swayed. "God, Frase you aren't well." Ray grabbed him to keep him on his feet. Turnbull came forward as well and took one arm.   
  
"Come on we need to hurry," Turnbull said. "Would you like us to carry you?"  
  
"No. I think if you just hold on I'll be fine. Stop in that room over there," Fraser pointed. "I saw a key box in there earlier." They found that door locked as well and this time Turnbull kicked it open. "Over on the wall," Fraser said. Turnbull crossed the room and opened the key box.   
  
"Humvee keys. Garage keys. Do we need any others?"  
  
"Why don't you bring them all," Ray said.  
  
"Look Fraser why don't you tell us where this Humvee is and we can let you wait so you won't have to walk so far," Ray said.  
  
Fraser suddenly looked panicked. "I think I'd rather go with you, if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course," Ray said pulling Fraser closer to him. The three men made there way across the compound and down a ramp to the underground garage. "This must have taken a while to build up here."  
  
"It was done about ten years ago when a mining enterprise started up. It went out of business and the place has been abandoned until this group took it over," Fraser said.  
  
Turnbull unlocked the garage and they entered a pitch black space. Finally Turnbull found a light switch. "Holy shit" Ray said. The walls were covered with weapons of every sort. "God, what are they expecting WWIII?"  
  
"They were trying to make me tell them where Mr. Gustav Cunningham was being held. I think they were planning to fight their way in and remove him."  
  
"What do we do about all of these," Ray pointed to the weapons.   
  
"Do you see the trailer over there?" Fraser asked.  
  
"The one with that safe on it?"  
  
"Yes, that's the munitions safe. The weapons will not work on their own. Why not hook the trailer to the Humvee?"  
  
"I like the way you think, Benton," Ray said giving him a hug.  
  
"I'll back up, Ray. Tell me when I'm close enough to attach," Turnbull said.  
  
When the Humvee started up it made a lot of noise. "God, I hope we get out of here before the others get back." He stood so Turnbull could see him in the side mirror and guided him in which direction to move the big unwieldy vehicle. Finally they got it hooked up and then he helped Fraser get inside and started to get in and suddenly realized that they'd never get the Humvee out the door. "How do we get out of here?"  
  
"I assume there is a larger door which opens onto this ram." Ray jumped down and scouted the wall. Finally he found a large red button. He pressed and a section of the wall in front of the Humvee began to lift. He jumped back into the Humvee and Turnbull started up the ramp. As the Humvee cleared the ramp and came into sight of the compound Frobisher exited the main building with his prisoners in tow, literally. He had them tied together and he tugged them out of the building and toward the Humvee. Turnbull got out to help Frobisher.  
  
Ray turned to Fraser, "Ben are you really okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Ray, really. I look a little worse for wear, as they say, but I am fine. I'm very happy to see you."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
The rear door to the Humvee was opened and Turnbull more or less dumped each prisoner into the back. They did not look comfortable and that made Ray happy. As he looked out through the window shield he saw trouble. "Load up guys," he screamed. We got company on the way." The first sled was in sight. Turnbull jumped into the drivers' seat and Frobisher got into the other front seat and the Humvee started off. Bullets began hitting the side of the Humvee.  
  
The Humvee was finally getting moving. It did not take long for them to out distance their pursuers. Frobisher used Vernon's sat phone and called the RCMP. It was decided that the Humvee should head back to Inuvik and get Fraser checked out at the hospital. An RCMP SWAP team would be flown in from Yellowknife to take over the compound. The three remaining members of the team would probably be gone but they would at least have only the fire power they had on their persons. It took almost six hours to make it back to Inuvik at top speed. About half way there Ben fell asleep. He leaned onto Ray's shoulder and slept. Ray put an arm around Ben's waist and held him as he slept. Ray had never felt as happy as he did sitting in this giant vehicle with his arm around Fraser. Fraser moaned in his sleep and cuddled closer to Ray. Ray moved his hand up to brush Fraser's hair out of his face. "I love you," he says softly to the sleeping man.  
  
"I love you, too," Fraser says and opened his eyes and looked right into Ray's eyes. "And I do not mean symbolically."  
  
"Good, because I don't mean it symbolically either," Ray grinned. "I thought you were sleeping."   
  
"I was. When I awoke and realized that I had wrapped myself around you I didn't wish to move so I pretended to stay asleep. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"I don't mind."   
  
"After the docs in Inuvik check you out we need to talk," Ray said.  
  
"Yes," Fraser smiled and put his head back down on Ray's shoulder and fell back asleep. Ray looked at Fraser for a long time. Just watching him sleep made Ray happy, how sappy was that? He looked up to see Vernon looking at him. He looked away out the window.   
  
When they arrived in Inuvik their first stop was at the hospital. When Fraser felt thevehicle stop he sit up and looked around. "Why did we stop? The RCMPdetachment is over a kilometer from here. "Yes, but you and I are getting out here and let the hospital staff get a look at you," Ray said.  
  
"I'm fine, Ray..."  
  
"Son," Frobisher said, "just do what the man says. We'll take the prisoners in and I'm sure someone will be along to take your statement very soon. Let them get a look at you and if they say you are good to go ... well, then you can go."  
  
Fraser rolled his eyes but he prepared to get out of the Humvee when Turnbull asked, "Do you need help getting out?"  
  
"We'll be fine," Ray said quickly and he got out and helped Fraser out. Fraser would never admit it but if Ray had not been there he probably would have fallen out. He found himself leaning heavily on Ray as they walked across the parking lot to the ER entrance. In about fifteen minutes Fraser was in a little room waiting on a doctor to examine him. He insisted to the nurse that Ray had to stay. That was fine with Ray. He had no intention of ever being separated from Ben again if he could help it. The nurse had given Fraser a hospital gown and told him to get changed. Ray offered to leave but Fraser didn't wish to be separated either. So Ray helped him out of his clothes and into the gown. He was very distressed at all the bruising on Fraser's beautiful body. He wanted to stop and kiss each bruise but he knew the staff would be coming in. In fact Fraser had just got the gown on when the doctor and a nurse came in.   
  
The doctor looked Fraser over and sent him to x-ray. Ray wheeled him to x-ray despite Fraser saying he could walk. Ray reminded him that he was wearing a gown with almost no back, so Fraser gave in and let Ray push him. Getting up on the x-ray table was very painful for Fraser so Ray helped. After the x-ray Ray moved Fraser back to his room. About twenty minutes later the doctor came back to tell them that Fraser had two broken ribs and several very deep bruises. He sent a nurse to wrap Fraser's ribs. He was given a pain pill before they started working on his ribs. Even with the pain medicine beginning to work it was very painful. Ray took Fraser's hand and told him to squeeze when the pain got bad. The doctor came and looked at him again and told him he'd like to keep him overnight and give him some antibiotics and some fluids. Ray insisted that he stay so Fraser was taken up to a room. Ray was right beside him. Fraser got into the hospital bed and was almost instantly asleep. Ray watched him sleep and found himself getting sleepy as well. He tried to stay awake but finally he rested his head on Fraser's bed and did not hear anything else until Turnbull came in a couple of hours later.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ray, I didn't mean to wake you. I see Corporal Fraser is asleep. What did the doctor say about him?"  
  
Ray explained what the doctor had said. "So he's got to stay tonight. Did you get the kidnappers situated?"  
  
"Oh yes. They have all been talking. And the others have been arrested, well, all but one."  
  
"Good. I hope they all spend a long time behind bars. Where's Dief? Oh and Frobisher?"  
  
"Dief is outside. They wouldn't let him in. Maybe when the shift changes I can sneak him in. Sergeant Frobisher is sitting in on all the interviews. He is making sure that not a single rule is bent. He doesn't want even one of these gentlemen to get off on a technicality."  
  
"Amen to that. Would you like me to stay with Corporal Fraser and let you get some rest?"  
  
"Thanks but I couldn't rest... Well, I just would prefer to stay here," he found himself blushing.  
  
"I understand," Turnbull said and he smiled. "I brought your bag with me. Maybe if you get a bath and change clothes you will feel better."  
  
"If you're trying, real nicely, to tell me I stink, I think I agree."  
  
"I would never say that," Turnbull said quickly."  
  
"I know," Ray said grinning. "I was kidding you. But I do smell. Do you think they will get upset with me if I use the shower?"  
  
"I'm sure that will be fine. Why don't I ask at the nurse's station? I'll ask them for a towel for you."  
  
"Thanks, Tur... Renfield. I appreciate that very much." Turnbull beamed at Ray for using his first name and left the room. Ray looked back at Fraser. Fraser's eyes were open and he was smiling at Ray. "You're not supposed to be awake. I'm sorry, did our talking wake you up?"  
  
"You are a good man, Ray Kowalski."  
  
"It takes one to know one, Benton Fraser." Ray brushed the hair off Benton's forehead and smiled. "I'm glad you're alive."  
  
"Me, too," Benton said. He reached up and took Rays hand and brought it up to his lips. Ray almost sighed as those chapped lips touched his skin. Then Renfield was back in the room and the moment was over. Ray smiled at Benton and went to take his shower. He did feel much better after the shower. The fresh clothes helped even more. Now all he needed was a good (or maybe not even so good) cup of coffee. He reentered Benton's room and there was the smell of coffee.  
  
"Am I in heaven? I smell coffee."  
  
"Inuvik is pretty close to heaven, Ray and yes there is coffee. I had Renfield go and get you a cup and were you able to find ..."  
  
"Right here," said Renfield handing Ray a pack of Smarties.   
  
"Oh man, who do I kiss for this?"  
  
Turnbull blushed, "that you be Corporal Fraser, sir. He seems to know you very well."  
  
"Yes, he does." Ray put the Smarties into his coffee and took a tenative sip. "Not bad. Thanks, this is just what I needed." Ray enjoyed his coffee. Renfield and Fraser talked about the interrogations. Ray finished the coffee and he put the cup in the trash and sat back down next to Fraser's bed. Benton and Renfield continued talking but Ray found Benton taking his hand. Nothing was said about it. So Ray just squeezed the hand and felt that the world had finally returned to the right orbit.   
  
When Fraser's dinner was brought he insisted that Ray had to go to the cafeteria and eat. Ray didn't wish to leave Benton. Finally Renfield came up with a solution. "Why don't I go and get us both something to eat and I'll bring it back here and you will not have to leave Corporal Fraser. Will that suffice?"  
  
"That would be great, Renfield. Nothing too much like hospital food, okay?"  
  
"I beg your pardon."  
  
"Renfield, get him a hamburger and fries or if possible a baked potato and another cup of coffee and maybe a serving of cobbler," Fraser said.  
  
"Works for me," Ray grinned. As soon as Renfield left the room Ray leaned down and gave Benton a quick kiss. "I've been wanting to do that forever."  
  
"I wanted to kiss you as well."  
  
"Fra... Benton," he smiled, "why did you let me leave?"  
  
"I was an imbecile," Fraser said and drew Ray down for another kiss. "I did not want you to go but I didn't know how to ask."  
  
"Try something like, Ray, buddy, why don't you stay and like live with me forever."  
  
"Ray, buddy, friend, companion, partner, why don't you stay forever and live in my heart."  
  
"Can I sleep in your bed as well?"  
  
"I'm sure that can be arranged," Benton said and he smiled and Ray just had to kiss him again. They were still kissing when they heard someone cough. Ray raised his head and saw Frobisher standing in the doorway.   
  
"I see Benton is feeling better," he said and smiled. Ray and Benton both blushed and then they grinned at each other and at Frobisher.  
  
"How are you, sir," Fraser asked?  
  
"I'm fine. Got all the scalawags now. The last one was picked up not an hour ago. He had managed to make it to the Foster Outpost and Constable Reilly arrested him before he got off his sled. He'll be brought here in the morning. Then they'll all be taken down to Yellowknife. There's just not room here to house all the prisoners. Son are you going to be able to give us a statement tomorrow?"  
  
"I can do that now." Fraser started trying to get up.   
  
"Oh, no you do not," Ray said. He put his hands on Benton's chest and pushed him back down on the bed. "You are not going anywhere tonight, buddy. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Ray, really I just needed some rest and I am much better."  
  
"Benton, I will not let you out of this bed. Now do not make me prove it."  
  
Benton smiled. "I suppose I will be down to the detachment as soon as they let me go tomorrow."  
  
"We will come to the detachment. You're not getting out of my sight," Ray said.  
  
"Well, I see you are in good hands, son. I think I'll get back to the B&B just down from the detachment and get a few hours of sleep. Goodnight. Oh, where's the wolf?"  
  
"Dief is outside. They wouldn't let him in," Ray said.   
  
"Well, I'll get him and take him with me, if that alright with you son?"  
  
"You'd better ask Ray, he seems to be answering for me now."  
  
"Har de har har."  
  
"Fine, I'll see you two in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight, sir."  
  
"Goodnight, Sarge," Ray said.  
  
About ten minutes later Turnbull returned with three meals, not two. And they were definitely not hospital fare. "Where did this come from," Ray asked unwrapping an incredible looking burger?  
  
"There's a diner just down the street. When I found the hospital cafeteria had already closed I asked at the front desk and this is where they sent me. The food smells wonderful. I hope it will be as good. Oh and Ray, here's your coffee." He handed him a thermos of coffee.  
  
"This came from the diner?"  
  
"Yes. We'll need to return it in the morning. I thought we might get breakfast there in the morning before going back to the detachment."  
  
"If breakfast is as good as this burger I'm up for it." Ray got up and raised Fraser's bed so he could reach his food. "Need any help?"   
  
"I'm fine, thank you. Eat before your food is cold." They all settled down to eat and all enjoyed the meal. "Thank, Renfield, for this food. I didn't think I was hungry until I started eating," Fraser said.  
  
"Yes, thanks. What do I owe you," Ray asked?  
  
"You can buy me breakfast in the morning," Turnbull said.  
  
Fraser tried his best to talk Ray into going to the B&B with Renfield but he would not be budged so finally Renfield left and Ray turned down the light for Fraser to sleep.  
  
"How are you going to sleep in that chair," he asked?  
  
"I'll be fine. Now close your eyes and get some rest."  
  
"I can't rest knowing you are so uncomfortable."  
  
"I know what I'll sing you to sleep. You're bound to go to sleep just to get away from my voice."  
  
"Har de har har, as friend of mine is famous for saying. I know what, why don't you lie down here beside me.There's room."  
  
"Are you making an improper suggestion, Mr. Mountie Man," Ray batted his eye lashes. Fraser started to laugh and then he winced. "Frase you okay?"  
  
"You know that adage it only hurts when I laugh, well it's true."  
  
"Sorry. Now you get some shut eye or I'll have to tell you knock knock jokes all night."  
  
"I've got one for you," Fraser said.  
  
"One what?"  
  
"A knock knock joke."  
  
"All right but you just tell it; you don't laugh."  
  
"Knock knock."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Orange."  
  
"Orange who?"  
  
"Orange you going to join me in this bed?"  
  
Ray laughed. "All right but if the nurse thinks I'm a pervert just remember whose idea this was."  
  
Ray cautiously climbed onto the bed and lay down beside Benton. "Are you sure you are comfortable about this," he asked?  
  
"Not with you way over there. Why don't you turn on your side and I'll spoon up behind you?"  
  
"Okay, but no actual spoons are used, right?"  
  
"Ray! I told you not to make me laugh."  
  
"Sorry, pal." He turned and Fraser put his arms out and pulled Ray closer and then snuggled down with his head on Ray's shoulder. They were both asleep in five minutes. Nurse Atwater opened the door at 11:30 p.m. to check on Corporal Fraser and almost turned on the light before she saw the two men. She hesitated and then walked on into the room. Corporal Fraser had his arms around the blonde man and they both looked so peaceful that she hadn't the heart to wake them. She smiled as she closed the door and thought to herself that she'd have to let her sister, who had a crush on the beautiful Corporal since his first day in Inuivik, know that the Corporal was taken.   
  
The doctor dismissed Fraser before eight the next morning and they were ready to leave as soon as Turnbull and Frobisher arrived. They went first to the diner and returned their thermos and had a wonderful breakfast.   
  
While Frobisher was in the rest room and Turnbull was talking to the waitress Ray leaned over and whispered to Fraser, "If we live here in Inuivik we have to eat here at least once a week."  
  
"You really do wish to stay?"  
  
"Of course. That is, if you want me."  
  
"I want you," Fraser said with more heat than he had meant to show in this public place.  
  
Ray blushed and then grinned, " Good. You still got the same cabin?"  
  
"No. I've been just living at the post since you left. I found the cabin ... Well, it had too many memories."  
  
"We're complete fools, you know," Ray said.  
  
"Yes. I might be able to rent the cabin back if you'd like. Or we could look around."  
  
"You looking for a place to live, Corporal Fraser," the waitress asked?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My sister has a place just outside of town and she wants to rent it. Possibly sale it later. It was her husband's mother's place and she (the mother-in-law) died last month. Sarah's husband died two years ago. Any way she needs the rent from the place."  
  
"Is that Mrs. Abernathy's place," Fraser asked?  
  
"Yes. You know it?"  
  
"Yes, Ray remember. We rode by there about a week before you went back to Chicago. It was the place with the great view."  
  
"Out on the Dumpster Highway?"  
  
"The Dempster Highway, yes."  
  
"Yeah, that's a great place. I don't know what the house looks like inside but I love the area. When can we see it," Ray asked?  
  
"Any time. Just let me call my sister."  
  
"Make it tomorrow, Carol," Fraser said looking at her name tag. When Ray looked pouty he smiled at him. "We've got to go to the detachment today and make statements. That may take a while."  
  
"You are right as always. Give us your number and we'll call when we know when we can see the place."  
  
She took a menu and wrote her name and number on the back. She also wrote her home number and her sister's name and number as well.  
  
"Thanks Carol, we'll be in touch," Fraser said.   
  
Fraser, Ray, Renfield and Frobisher went to the detachment. Fraser and Ray were taken to separate rooms and had their statements taken. Ray statement took about an hour but Fraser was still talking at noon. Finally, Fraser finished his statement just before 1:30 PM. Ray insisted that they go out and have lunch, just he and Fraser. The others seem to sense that Ray had Fraser's best interest at heart. They went to the B&B where Turnbull and Frobisher were staying and Ray got them a room. Actually he got them the last room in the place. He got Fraser to lie down and then he talked to the owner, Mrs. Middleton, about where he could order food for them.   
  
"If you don't expect fancy I can whip you up something. I've got vegetable soup and I could make you a ham sandwich. Would that do you?"  
  
"That would be wonderful. Just call me when its ready and I'll nip down. I think Corporal Fraser needs to stretch out and relax. He's got broken rips and lots of bruises. And he needs to take some pain medicine but he can't take it on an empty stomach."  
  
"You go and see to your man, I'll holler when the foods ready." Ray was half way up the stairs before what she said hit him. Okay. She was right; Benton was his man so why sweat it.   
  
Fraser was asleep when he got back to the room. He had stretched out on the bed. He looked so beautiful that Ray just sit down and looked at him. In less than ten minutes Mrs. Middleton, "Please call me Grace," brought their late lunch up. She knocked on the door and Ray went quickly and opened it. He tried to take the tray from her but she wasn't giving it up. She carried it across and placed it on the small table in front of the bay window. When she turned, she like Ray, was taken by Fraser's beauty. "Will sleeping beauty wake up with a kiss?" Ray blushed. "I'm just teasing you, son," she said. "You're both fine looking men. I hope you'll make him very happy. He's a good man but he is very lonely. If you need anything else I'll be back in my kitchen just come on down."  
  
Ray thanked her and then after she left he was torn between waking Fraser to eat and take his medicine or let him sleep. He had decided to let him sleep so he sit down and uncovered one of the plates and the wonderful aroma of homemade vegetable soup reached Fraser and he sit up and looked over at Ray.  
  
"That looks good," he said.   
  
"It is. Wait, I'll help you get up so you down strain the ribs any more than necessary."  
  
"Ray, I am not an invalid."  
  
"I know, but I want to pamper you. You could be nice and let me. By the way if the shoe is ever on the other foot I expect quid pro quo."  
  
"Understood," Fraser said as he let Ray help him up. When he sit down at the table before he reached for the sandwich or the soup he took Ray's hand and pulled it to his lips. He kissed the hand and then smiled at Ray. Then he picked up his spoon and started to eat.  
  
"You do know that I love you, don't you?"  
  
Fraser flashed him as huge smile. "Of course, you came to rescue me. I knew you would."  
  
"Does that make me Luke Skywaker?"  
  
"Ah, he rescued her but her heart belonged to Han Solo."  
  
"I could be Han Solo," Ray said grinning cockily.  
  
"Oh, you are well beyond Han Solo."  
  
"I like your grading system," Ray said and leaned over and kissed Benton.   
  
When they finished eating Ray insisted that Fraser lay down again. He closed the blinds and then picked up the tray and carried down to Mrs. Middleton. He offered to do the dishes and since she was in the middle of making a pie crust she let him.  
  
"I'm cooking roast beef with potatoes and carrots for supper. Sergeant Frobisher always likes that and he and that nice young man, Renfield will be here for supper. Will you and the Corporal be down for supper or would you like another tray?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we'll be down. Fraser's laying down now. I hope he gets a nap."  
  
"Son, if you don't mind my saying so you look like you could use some sleep yourself. Why don't you go and lay down yourself. I'll wake you up in plenty of time for supper."  
  
"Thanks. I appreciate all this. It's a little beyond the ordinary B&B isn't it?"  
  
"I like having people around and I like to cook. So you just go and get yourself some sleep young man."  
  
Ray took his shirt and pants off and eased under the cover. He didn't want to awaken Fraser. He thought he'd just rest, but a few minutes later he was sound asleep. When he awoke several hours later he looked up into Fraser's face. "Sleeping beauty awakes," Benton said.  
  
"How long you been awake?"  
  
"Just a few minutes. I was enjoying the view."  
  
"You are unhinged, you know."  
  
"On some things perhaps, but not on this. I can think of no more perfect view. I do not think I would survive if you left now. If you decide you have to return to the Chicago, I will have to go with you."  
  
"Nice to know. But I happen to love you and I happen to love your great white north. I want to live here and be buried between you and Dief."  
  
"What will you do up here? You might be able to eventually work for the RCMP but it would take a while and you might be posted anywhere."  
  
"We're together, the rest will fix itself. I could repair cars, maybe. Or teach dancing. I wonder if there is much call for ballroom dancing up here. Or maybe I could open a pizzeria. Think Sandor would relocate?"  
  
"I love you Ray Kowalski and I don't care what you do." He leaned over and kissed Ray who kissed him back. They were settling into some very hot kissing when there was a knock on their door.   
  
Ray got up and went to the door. He was about to open it when he remembered he was in his underwear. He opened the door and stuck his head out. "Oh Renfield, I thought you were Mrs. Middleton. Come on in."  
  
"No, I won't disturb you. Mrs. Middleton wanted me to tell you that dinner would be served in 30 minutes. How is the Corporal?"  
  
"I'm fine," Fraser called from the bed.   
  
Ray helped Fraser get up and they each got a shower and shaved and changed into clean clothes before going down for supper. On the stairs they could smell the food and it smelled as good as their lunch. Ray found his mouth watering. He and Benton entered to find Renfield and Frobisher already seated.   
  
"You look much better, son," Frobisher said.  
  
"Thank you, sir, I feel much better."  
  
"I think you both look a lot more rested," Renfield said.  
  
"What I am is hungry," Ray said. "This looks as good as it smells." Mrs. Middleton beamed at him and for the next little while there were the sounds of people enjoying their food. Finally over dessert Ray asked Mrs. Middleton if she knew the Abernathy house.  
  
"Lucille Abernathy's house out on the Dempster Road?"  
  
"Yes," Fraser said. "A waitress, Carol, at the diner near the hospital told us it was for rent or possibly for sale by her sister."  
  
"That would be Sarah Abernathy, Lucille's daughter-in-law. Sarah has had a hard time. She's a nurse at the hospital. Her husband, Lucille's son, died in car accident about two years ago. She was always wonderful to Lucille. They were more like mother and daughter. Anyway Lucille got sick and two weeks later she's dead. That was a couple of months ago. Sarah's got three children, youngest is four and the oldest is fifteen. I imagine she needs the money from the house. You two thinking about renting it?"  
  
"Yes. We'd like to look at it," Fraser said. "Have you ever been inside the house?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course. I visited Lucille just a couple of weeks before she died."  
  
"How large is the house?" Ray asked.  
  
"There are three bedrooms, a large kitchen, a den and a wonderful glass room on the back. Lucille called it a Florida room. We'd all laugh when ever she said that but it was a wonderful room. It was almost like being outside at any time of the year."  
  
"Please tell me there is a bathroom," Ray said.  
  
"Mrs. Middleton laughed. "There are two and half baths, young man. This is not the end of the earth, you know."  
  
"Didn't mean to offend," Ray said quickly. "It's just that I need my mod coms. Fraser is more the sort who doesn't mind roughing it."  
  
"Well, you and this house should get along fine. There are a lot of mod coms, as you say. Lucille's husband liked gadgets and he was always trying things he'd read about. There are all sorts of built-ins in that house. And the bathroom off the master bedroom has these water pipes under the floor in some kind of grid pattern. When you turn it on it heats the bathroom floor."  
  
"Oh man, Ben, we have to have this house."  
  
Fraser smiles at him,"we'll see it tomorrow."  
  
Ray gave Fraser his pain medicine and by the time he came out of the bathroom Fraser was already asleep. Ray smiled at him and then joined him in bed. He figured it would be a while before he could get to sleep but listening to Fraser's breathing put him right out.  
  
Ray awoke the next morning to find Fraser has spooned up behind him in the night. He was now surrounded by very warm Mountie. He could get used to this, he decided. He rolled over so he can look at Fraser. He found very warm blue eyes looking at him.   
  
"Good morning, Ray."  
  
"Morning, Benton. How are you this morning?"  
  
"I'm fine. I could get used to waking up with you in my bed," he says.  
  
"I was just thinking that myself," Ray said. And he leaned in and kissed Fraser. Benton returned the favor and things were heating up when there was another knock on the door. "Please, let's go and see that house today," Ray said as he got out of bed and went to the door.  
  
"Good morning. How's the Corporal this morning?"  
  
"Renfield wants to know how you are, Fraser."  
  
"I'm fine, Renfield. How are you?"  
  
"I'm well. Mrs. Middleton wanted me to ask how you both were and whether you'd prefer a tray up here for your breakfast or would you like to come down?"  
  
"We'll come down, Renfield. Thank her for asking."  
  
`I will sir. She will be serving breakfast in about ten minutes."  
  
"Thank you," Fraser said. Ray helped him get up and get dressed. They were downstairs in twelve minutes. Fraser started apologizing for being late as soon as they were through the door. Mrs. Middleton just smiled and they sit. Breakfast was as good as all of Mrs. Middleton's other meals. Renfield was leaving that day and Frobisher was accompanying the convoy taking the prisoners to Yellowknife. Frobisher said Renfield could ride along with them and they would drop him at the airport in Yellowknife so he could get a flight back to Toronto. So by ten Ray and Fraser were in Mrs. Middleton's car driving down the Dempster Road to meet Sarah Abernathy. Ray enjoyed the drive. He enjoyed being alone with Fraser.   
  
Sarah was waiting for them in the yard. "Corporal Fraser, Mr. Kowalski, I'm Sarah Abernathy. I hope you didn't have any problem finding the place."  
  
"No. We had ridden by this place a few months ago and loved the way it looked."  
  
"Yes, it is a nice house. I've always loved it. But my kids wouldn't even consider living this far out of town. So I'm looking to rent it."  
  
She took them inside and for Ray it was love at first sight. He loved everything about the house. The kitchen was incredible. And the Florida room, Ray could hardly tear himself away from it to see the rest of the house. As soon as they had seen it all he returned to the Florida room. He was standing staring at the view when he heard Fraser begin discussing rent and the possible sale of the house. Ray had just noticed several rabbits in the undergrowth when he heard the front door close. Then in a moment he felt Fraser come up behind him. Fraser but he arms around Ray and rested his head on Ray's shoulder.   
  
"Where's Sarah?"  
  
"She is leaving us to look over the place by ourselves. I assume that you are still interested in renting it."  
  
"God, yeah. Don't you like it?"  
  
"Yes, Ray, I love it. But even if I didn't, knowing how much you like would sway me. I do want to make you happy."  
  
"You make me happy by breathing," Ray said turning into Fraser's embrace. He kissed and then turned back to look at the view.  
  
"Sarah said we can let her know this afternoon or tomorrow about the house."  
  
"Let's go and give her the deposit and start the ball rolling. We need to go back to Chicago and get my stuff. Well, get some of my stuff and get rid of the rest."  
  
"What are you going to tell Lt. Welsh and your parents, Francesca, Stella?"  
  
"The truth. My life is here now. You are my life."  
  
"Good answer," Fraser said. "Let's go and pay the deposit and get Dief and bring him to see the place."  
  
"Good idea."   
  
They stopped at the diner and had lunch and told Carol how much they appreciated her telling them about the house. They left the diner and went to give Sarah their deposit. Ray insisted that he pay the deposit. "It's my dowry," he joked and Fraser blushed.  
  
They went to Mrs. Middleton's and got Dief and gave her back her car. Fraser had borrowed a jeep from the Detachment. Dief loved the house. He found the love seat just fit him. He also loved the kitchen. Fraser said it was because of all the wonderful meals that had been cooked in the kitchen over the years. Ray said it was dreams of meals yet to be. Dief just rolled his eyes and went over and nosed open a cabinet door and removed a bag of dog biscuits. Dief seemed to chuckle and Ray and Fraser laughed so hard that Fraser had to sit down to ease the pain in his ribs. Ray went over to the cabinet and got out a glass and filled it with water from the tap. He brought the water to Fraser and then he removed the pain pills from his pocket and poured out two into his hand. "Here, swallow these." Fraser took the pills and the water. Ray then pulled him up from the chair and made him lay down on the couch. He found an afghan over one of the chairs and he put it over Fraser and removed his shoes.  
  
"You rest. Dief will stay and keep you company and I'm going to go back to Mrs. Middleton's and get our bags. We'll stay here tonight. How will that be?"  
  
"Perfect," Fraser said and he closed his eyes.  
  
"Sweet dreams," Ray said as he left.  
  
Mrs. Middleton had their bags ready for him. He thanked her and paid for the rooms giving her a big tip for all the extras she had done for them. She gave him a hug and told him to take care of the Corporal. She also told him that if they needed to leave Dief when they went back to Chicago he could stay with her. Ray thanked her and said he would tell Fraser. He then went to the market Mrs. Middleton suggested and bought supplies. He ran by the phone company and paid to get the phone turned back on. Electrics could wait. Sarah had never had it turned off.   
  
He got home and unloaded the car and started dinner before Fraser awoke. Ray saw him start to stir on the couch so he poured hot water over some of the bark tea he had gotten at the market. By the time Fraser had sit up Ray had the cup ready and walked out and handed it to him.  
  
Fraser sniffed the tea and then looked up at Ray and beamed. "How did I get so lucky?"  
  
"It's just tea," Ray said.  
  
"I meant to have you taking care of me."  
  
"Oh, well that's no more than you deserve. I love you. I'll do anything I can to make you comfortable and happy. I expect you to take care of yourself. Please!"  
  
"Of course, Ray. I want to grow old with you. And I want you to grow old with me."  
  
"My very thoughts," Ray said as he leaned down and kissed Benton. Ray went back to check on dinner. Benton came into the kitchen and asked if he could help. "Yes, sit down and talk to me while I finish this. We'll eat in a few minutes."  
  
Fraser walking into the kitchen looked out the window. "Ray, come here."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, look out the window." Out the back about a hundred meters from the house were several deer including two very young ones. Ray put his arms around Fraser and just sighed. "Welcome home, Ray." And Ray knew that finally he was home. His home would always be in Benton Fraser's arms.  
  


  
 

* * *

End Fraser is missing by Savannah Heath 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
